koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
K'/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for K'. __TOC__ In Battle The King of Fighters '99 In Battle * "Namenjane zo, temee." - "Don't you underestimate me." * "Anta ja yakubusokudaze." - "You're just not good enough for me." * "Owari ni sureru ze." - "I'll end this." * "Katasukete yaru ze." - "I'll take care of you." (vs. Krizalid) Win Quote * "Now, the finish. Get up, fool!" The King of Fighters 2000 In Battle * "Ore ni wa sawajanei!" - "Don't touch me!" * "Honki kayo?" - "You serious?" (vs. Maxima) * "Kinni warui omai wo..." - "You make me feel bad..." (win against Kula) Win Quote * "If you can't win, buzz off!" Lose Quote *"Don't make light of me! I'll get you next time!" The King of Fighters 2001 In Battle *"Maji ka, temei?" - "Are you serious?" (vs Maxima) *"Nameten jane zo, tenmei!" - "Don't underestimate me!" (vs K9999) Win Quotes * "You're no match for me. Really. You make me cry." * "You've had enough! Realize you're beaten!" * "Fights you know you'll win are such piffle-paffle, eh?" * "You're here to get me? HA! In your dreams pal!" (Vs. NESTS Team) * "Why is it... that I feel like I know you?" (Vs. Kula) * "Team Japan!? Talk about dredging up the past!" (Vs. Japan Team) * "I expected so much from you. Hmph. I am so disappointed." (Vs. Whip) The King of Fighters 2002 In Battle Win Quotes * "Put you three together. And you get a bunch of losers." * "Guilty... as charged." * "Everyone wants it but there is no shortcut to freedom." * "You talk good fight! Now go whimper in the corner." (win versus K9999) * "It's always like this with you, isn't it?" (win versus Maxima) * "You just bleed there and think about what you've done." (win versus Kula) * "That's quite a pilgrimage you made." (win versus Whip) The King of Fighters 2003 In Battle *"Owari ni shiyo ze!" (vs. Kyo) *"Tekagen nashi da ze..." (vs. Maxima/Whip) Win Quotes * "Why do you fight when you know you'll lose? Fool!" * "Isn't there anyone here worthy of fighting me?!" * "What a bore..." * "I told you so, didn't I? 'Leave everything to me.'" * "I don't know your plans, But dreams rely on ability" (Vs. Ash) * "Oh, Give me a break. One fool after another..." (Vs. Duo Lon/Shen/Malin) * "Whose memory is yours...?" (Vs. Himself) * "Can't follow the whip, you say? Looks like I can!" (Vs. Whip) The King of Fighters XI In Battle * "Yamameru nara, ima no uchi daze." - "This is your chance if you want to quit." (intro vs Kula) * "Dounatemo shiran ne ze." - "Don't know what'll happen to you." (intro vs Maxima) * "Keri wo sukeru ze..." - "Let's settle this..." (intro vs Kyo) Win Quotes *"Get serious... Are you through already?" *"I have no more time for you. Train with some other chump." *"What a waste of time... Take a hike, loser." *"My arm's flames still rage... that must mean you need more cookin'!" *"...Don't knock yourself out!" (Vs. Kula) *"Can't you do something about that screeching voice of yours?" (Vs. Malin/Yuri) *"Before you butt into other's business, you should worry about your own upkeep." (Vs. Maxima) *"Hey... How ya doin'?" (Vs. Whip) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard :K': "Get lost, kid." :Andy: "As arrogant as always. But if your strength is the same as ever too, I should have no trouble winning." :K': "Just don't make me break a sweat, okay? I just took a shower." Ash Crimson : Ash: "You're the man-made flames of Kusanagi... To tell you the truth, I don't have any business with you." : K': "Shut up you squirt... Just shut up..." Athena Asamiya : K': "Psh... Another kid, huh? It's so tiresome to have to go easy on kids like you all the time." : Athena: "Are you really that worried about me? I knew you were a good guy after all!" : K': "Shut your piehole, girl! I've wasted enough time on this conversation already!" Benimaru Nikaido : K': "You again... You're the last person I wanna see right now." : Benimaru: "I'm pleasantly surprised you even remember me! And here I thought you didn't care..." : K': "Oh, I remember you... How could I forget such a royal jackass?" : Benimaru: "Still need to work on those people skills, I see... You'll never get far in life by alienating everyone you meet." : K': "I'll live my life however I want. Let's go already." Billy Kane : Billy: "Hey kid, what is it you're always saying in times like this? "I can handle it myself!"?" : K': "...Shut your mouth, punk. Are you looking to get fried or something?" : Billy: "That's my line, buddy! You're not the only one around here who knows how to work with flames!" Chin Gentsai : Chin: "Oh! I'm glad to see you! I've got another favor to ask of you..." : K': "Shut up, old man! I'm sick of being used by people!" : Chin: "That's not very nice... You should be a bit kinder to the elderly!" : K': "You must be getting senile. Let me punch some sense into you!" Clark Still : Clark: "Those flames of yours are dangerous, sure... But I know exactly how to deal with them." : K': "It's always the same with you army types. Do you really believe everything will go according to your simulations?" : Clark: "If there are any errors, they will be amended on the spot. But so far you're behaving exactly as predicted." : K': "Then show me... Show me exactly how you intended to stop me!" Duo Lon : Duo Lon: "Those bizarre flames... Did you come here to be extinguished by me?" : K': "What!? Are you talking in your sleep or something!?" : Duo Lon: "Hmmm... It looks to me like you're trying to get rid of something..." : K': "Mind your own business! Let's fight!" Elisabeth Blanctorche : Elisabeth: "You possess such immense strength, yet you can't live as one of the 3 sacred treasures... Your very existence is the epitome of misfortune..." : K': "Are you having fun, talking down to me like that, huh!? I'll decide what I'm worth for myself! You stay out of this!" Evil Ash : K': "You're an eyesore... I'll finish this quickly." : Evil Ash: "You're not exactly easy on the eyes yourself... You're not even human!" : K': "... Shut up! Like you're one to talk!" : Evil Ash: "You hate yourself more than anything, don't ya? Don't worry, you'll be reduced to ashes soon!" Flames Iori :K': "Let's get this over with... Looking at you makes me feel sick." :Iori: "So you choose your own death... Such commendable dedication." :K': "Whatever man... You really piss me off. I'm done with those flames of yours!" Himself :K'1: "...The hell are you? No one told me about this...." :K'2: "Just looking at you pisses me off...! I only need one of me around here!" :K'1: "What a pain.... I'll end this quickly." Human Saiki :Saiki: "How is it that you, born as the tool of some self-proclaimed god, are still allowed to walk the face of the earth? Time to die! No.... Time to be taken apart! That is the fate of all discarded fools!" :K': "You talk too much, man! Maybe melting your face off will make you shut up!" Hwa Jai : Hwa Jai: "Well well, what have we here? Another kid with a mean look in his eyes!" : K': "Who are you to talk down to anyone? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" : Hwa Jai: "None of your back-talk, you little rat! Just say "Yes, sir", like a good kid!" : K': "...Are you even sane? What a waste of time." Iori Yagami : Iori: "You... You're still as much of an eyesore as ever..." : K': "I'm an eyesore? You should see how bad you look without your flames. I'll help you out by torching your ugly face!" Joe Higashi :Joe: "You're always saying you hate KOF so much, but somehow you always manage to show up here. Just admit it! You love the attention!" :K': "Just cram it... You're getting on my nerves!" Kim Kaphwan : Kim: "It's not too late... You are still corridgible! Stop your terrorist ways and become a respectable young man!" : K': "I don't remember ever becoming a terrorist... You shouldn't run around running your mouth off like that." : Kim: "You obviously do not intend to listen to reason. Very well! I shall have to resort to force!" : K': "We all knew that was where this was going, you windbag. Why waste time in the first place?" King : King: "That doesn't look like the kind of face that enjoys a drink. Oh wait, you're underage? Anyway, why don't you try smiling a bit more, like that kid you have with you?" : K': "Are you serious? I'm not as dimwitted as she is." : King: "Aww, I think you're just being shy! That's pretty cute!" : K': "Alright, that does it. Get ready to get burned!" Kula Diamond : K': "What are you even doing in a place like this?" : Kula: "What... What am I doing? I... I dunno?" : K': "Then get out of here! Or you'll get hurt..." Kyo Kusanagi : Kyo: "Man, life must be really hard for you. I feel for you, I really do." : K': "Shut up... Just... shut your trap!" : Kyo: "I see. Apparently you don't need any pity!" Leona Heidern : K': "Why aren't you doing anything...? It's getting on my nerves..." : Leona: "To be honest, I think I'm doing plenty... Why are you ignoring me?" : K': "No reason... Tch, I feel like I've said too much." : Leona: "Indeed... Neither of us is the talkative type." Mai Shiranui : Mai: "What are you always so moody about? You should be happy to have such a vision of loveliness in front of you!" : K': "...Huh? What on earth are you blabbing about? Shut up already..." : Mai: "Oh, don't be shy! ♪ Come on, let's have some fun!" : K': "Dumbass... I'll crush you!" Mature : Mature: "Aren't you tired of your pointless life? It's all right, I'll make it all better now." : K': "Sorry, but I'm a bit of an insomniac. Putting you to sleep is going to be much quicker." : Mature: "Hmm... So you're the type that gets haunted by nightmares, are you? Don't worry, I'll end all your dreams right now!" Maxima : K': "What're you staring at? You lookin' for a fight?" : Maxima: "Sometimes updates are required. For your data as well as mine..." : K': "Enough of this crap! Where's your off switch?" Mr. Karate : Mr. Karate: "I don't care how you came into this world. All that matters to me whether you are strong or not." : K': "I couldn't care less about what you think matters, you freak. I'll burn you down to the last flake of your skin!" NESTS Kyo :K': "Nothing personal here, but... just looking at your face ticks me off for some reason." :Kyo: "Hey, don't hate me because I'm beautiful, man! Let's make this an honest fight. Something tells me we could both do with some stress relief!" Raiden : Raiden: "I guess your scowl is good enough, but you're way too frail to make a good heel!" : K': "Huh? What on earth are you blabbing about?" : Raiden: "Hey! If you don't feel like you belong anywhere, why don't you try and enter the pro wrestling ring?" : K': "You're barking up the wrong tree... Go talk to my partner about that." Ralf Jones : Ralf: "You look grumpy as always, kiddo. Are you eating your vegetables?" : K': "Very funny... Now get lost." : Ralf: "Get lost? No way! Getting punks like you riled up is way too much fun!" Robert Garcia : K': "What do you want? Looking for a fight?" : Robert: "Huh? Of course I am! Do you even know where we are right now?" : K': "Ugh... I'm getting so tired of dealing with you cocky types." : Robert: "You're awfully talky all of a sudden. Now, let me show you what I'm made of!" Ryo Sakazaki : Ryo: "Hey, why don't you lighten up and have some fun, huh? You're on the big stage now!" : K': "Shut up. I'm not here to have fun... So I'm gonna make this quick... Get ready." : Ryo: "You're only going to make mistakes, if you're gonna fight like that! Put some weight behind those moves if you wanna dish out some meaty punishment!" Saiki : Saiki: "You're that artificial human made by NESTS..." : K': "So, what if I am? Who the heck are you, anyway?" : Saiki: "So you're the scum left behind by a man who failed to become a god? Tell me, scum! What's it like to live like that? How does it feel!?" : K': "I don't know who you think you are, but I'm going to shut that big trap of yours!" Shen Woo : Shen: "Hey, good to see you again, kid! Have you thought about becoming my blood brother yet?" : K': "You're delirious. Let me knock some sense into you!" Sie Kensou : Kensou: "What are you still being so nihilistic for? That stopped being cool ages ago! It's all about having a sense of humor now! You should memorize a couple of good jokes!" : K': "What are you on about? It doesn't sound so funny to me... It's more annoying than anything else... Get out of here before you get hurt!" Takuma Sakazaki : Takuma: "Are you satisfied just cursing your own misfortune? That must be a pretty easy way to get through life." : K': "Easy!? What are you on about!?" : Takuma: "If you've got time to sulk, use it to fight! Don't curse your fate, but fight it!" : K': "Mind your own business! Get out of my sight, you noisy old man!" Vice :Vice: "Get out of my sight.... I hate posers!" :K': "...Who the heck are you? You looking for trouble?" :Vice: "You don't seem to know your place, kiddo. Buzz off before I get really angry!" Yuri Sakazaki : Yuri: "You're always scowling. Does any good ever come of just scowling all the time!?" : K': "What do YOU think!? Of course not. Don't be an idiot." : Yuri: "Then why are you such a sourpuss all the time?" : K': "I'm sick of all your rambling... This is just who I am." Win Quotes *"It's not that you're weak. It's just that I'm strong." (Vs. Andy) *"There are many annoying people in this world. But you are the worst..." (vs. Ash) *"I am sick of that face of yours! Get out of here, right now!" (Vs. Benimaru) *"Are you kidding me? Did you actually think you stood a chance against me with your puny flames!?" (vs. Billy) *"I don’t want to hear from you anymore. Get out of here before you get hurt." (Vs. Chin) *"Take a good care of her. I can't really communicate with her." (Vs. Clark) *"Nothing's more boring than a fight where everyone knows who's going to win." (Vs. Daimon) *"One of the Hizoku...? ...No clue." (Vs. Duo Lon) *"You're such a pain! Stop trying to lecture me while we're fighting!" (Vs. Elisabeth) *"Turning time to ashes!? I don't need exaggerated powers like that." (Vs. Evil Ash) *"I'm not the one you're looking for, right? Well, why did you even bother me in the first place, then?" (Vs. Flames Iori) *"All bark and no bite.... Whoever invented that phrase must have been thinking specifically of you." (Vs. Human Saiki) *"Don't you realize that nobody wanted to see you here?" (Vs. Hwa Jai) *"So what did you get in exchange for your flames, huh? Anything?" (Vs. Iori) *"There's nothing more dubious than a guy shouting about justice all the time." (Vs. Kim) *"You are right. Gender is not important. All that matters is if you're strong or weak." (Vs. King) *"Kids have no business showing up in a place like this. Stay at home!" (Vs. Kula) *"Still hanging out with the same people, huh? Maybe you need to get new friends." (Vs. Kyo) *"Memories lost, memories you want to lose... The world just never goes your way, huh?" (vs. Leona) *"Stop acting so girly! Do you want to get burned?" (Vs. Mai) *"Orochi's flunkie? ...Like I give a damn." (vs. Mature) *"I don't mind testing each other, but it doesn't make sense if you end up breaking down in the warm up." (vs. Maxima) *"You are a pain in the neck, you know that? Go bother that red hair and leave me alone!" (Vs. NESTS Kyo) *"I think I told you before? I don't need anyone's help." (Vs. Robert) *"Well, that settles things. Or do you want to die or something?" (Vs. Ryo) *"You didn't really think that you were going to beat me like that, did you?" (Vs. Saiki) *"Were you hoping for a miracle or something? Even a miracle wouldn't have helped you." (vs. Shen) *"You call that a fight? Isn't it about time you retired, old man?" (Vs. Takuma) *"You're a lucky guy! You narrowly escaped being turned into ashes." (Vs. Terry) *"I don't like big women. Get out of here before I burn you to a crisp." (Vs. Vice) *"This fight was over before it started." (vs. Yuri) The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match KOF Maximum Impact *"Just me alone is more than enough." *"Now I'm mad." Win Quotes *"You're a waste of space." *"Don't touch me again." KOF Maximum Impact 2 KOF Maximum Impact 2: Regulation A Special Quotes Neo Geo Battle Coliseum In Battle * "Temei no tsurai michi de mukasuku nayo." - "Your burdens are starting to piss me off." (intro vs Kyo) * "Yaruki ka, temei." - "You wanna start something?" (intro vs Iori) Win Quotes * "You should know your place. You hardly even touched me." * "That’s it? I must be strong... or you’re too weak. Perhaps both." * "A tag match? I’m not interested! I can do the job on my own." * "I’m not good at holding back. So don’t hate me if it hurts." * "A history of 1800 years, eh? Find yourself an antique shop!" (win versus Kyo) * "Evil? Good? Means diddly to me. I do as I please." (win versus Kim) * "You look familiar. ...Ah, now I got it." (win versus Shiki) * "Hey, are you crazy?" (win versus Mudman) The King of Fighters 2 In Battle Bonus Scenes Hawaii Bonus Idle Scenes Category: Quotes